


The Only Thing your Missing is Some Tape Over that Mouth

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CallMeWonder)



Series: Something that We’d die for, it’s Our curse [3]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Ownership, Poetry, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Something that We’d die for, it’s Our curse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Only Thing your Missing is Some Tape Over that Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatweirdhazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdhazel/gifts).



You made me a promise

I was too young

To belong to me

I didn’t know

To always stay

I never did

Yet you ran

I was scared

So far away

Once again here you are

I don’t want this

My dearest possession

No. Please

This time you’ll finally stay

Your hurting me!

For my darling if you run

I can’t breathe!

I’ll kill them all

Please hurt me instead

You have to promise that you’ll stay

I promise not to run away


End file.
